


(Don't) Let it Snow

by SpringZephyr



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Background Yuukoku Hiroyuki, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inazuma Eleven Secret Santa 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Chiita likes snow, but Tsukimura? Not nearly as much.
Relationships: Suizenji Chiita/Tsukimura Kenichi





	(Don't) Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe I was assigned a Secret Santa who loves one of the same minor characters as me. The Football Frontier teams are mostly forgetting, but I love them so much -- but if any headcanons about this ship exist online, I couldn't find them. Hopefully Inazuma-Eleven-Official @ tumblr enjoys mine.

Arms crossed and red-faced, Tsukimura glared out the window. Or at the window. The frost covered panes made it impossible to see even the maple tree in his front yard clearly. Feeling restless, he paced back and forth without taking his eyes off it. “I'm not leaving my house.”

Thanks to last night's unexpected snowstorm, their plans to go jogging were effectively ruined. It didn't matter how many convincing points Chiita made about the cold air and strengthening his lungs, or building up stamina.

“We don't have to go outside to _go out_ ,” Chiita suggested. “I don't mind just hanging out.”

“...But there's nothing to do here.”

The downside to being from a family of werewolves was that his family tended not to own a lot of expensive things. Which he guessed probably wouldn't bother Chiita, since most of the kids from Nose didn't know what the newest game consoles or the current season's top anime were anyway –

“We could bake Christmas cookies?” Chiita suggested, before he could dwell on that too much.

“No.”

“Make homemade Christmas cards?”

“No.”

The problem with all of those suggestions was that they involved having to go outside and buy something Tsukimura didn't already own in order to do them. And going outside was something that Tsukimura, quite frankly, was unwilling to do. Walking in the snow meant walking in the coldest weather of the year. It meant getting snow inside his boots, snow melting in his socks and making his toes go numb by the time he got home.

Oh, and the possibility that half of Occult (lead by Yuukoku, of course) was lurking outside, waiting to pelt him with snowballs again.

Tsukimura was never going to forgive them for that.

“Does your family have a Christmas tree we could decorate?”  
  
“...No.”  
  
“Is 'no' the only word in your vocabulary now?” Chiita asked, laughing.

  
“No!”  
  
“It's kind of ironic that you're the one who dislikes snow, isn't it? Since you're like a dog and all – ”

“Don't say that, or I'll have to chase you!”

Tsukimura was prepared for a witty response, the type of cats versus dogs banter they were used to. Instead, Chiita replied, “aren't I the one who's normally chasing you?” and left him turning the same bright red as the stripes on a candy cane for the second time in almost as many minutes.

It reminded Tsukimura of the day he'd looked at Yuukoku and finally realized, “wait, is he flirting with me?”, and Yuukoku's response had been to laugh until he stopped breathing.

_(“Chiita's been running over to our school every day after class for a month.”_

“ _So?”  
  
“And did you really think 'are you an artist? Because you really draw me in' was an actual question?”)_

The good-ish news was that, even though he was kind of an idiot for assuming all those times Chiita had bumped into his shoulder or brushed his hand were an accident, Tsukimura got to listen to Chiita's cheesy pick up lines all of the time now. (As it turned out, Chiita had a strange fondness for them. He even reused the ones he'd said to Tsukimura before they'd started dating, to both Tsukimura's amusement and embarrassment.)

“You're cute when you blush,” Chiita added, tactlessly.

Which naturally made Tsukimura blush even more.

Resisting the urge to hide his face behind his hands – because that would only make his embarrassment even more obvious – Tsukimura thought about the snow on the ground instead. He'd always hated it. But he guessed Chiita didn't feel the same way, because even for a guy who's hobby is memorizing bad jokes, he was in a better mood than normal today. Bouncier, laughing more than he usually did.

Looking out the window again, Tsukimura decided that maybe it wasn't all bad. The frost on the glass looked kind of pretty, he supposed. The way the light reflected off the snow wasn't that bad either, as long as he wasn't standing outside and it wasn't getting in his eyes. And when his window panes unthawed, he'd get to see Chiita's footprints, the proof that he'd taken time out of his day to come see him, in his yard.

...But he still wouldn't be convinced to go outside in the snow.

Not as long as Chiita was willing to do it himself, anyway, since there weren't many options aside from meeting in person when dating someone who still wasn't sure what a cellphone was.

“Anyway,” the sound of Chiita's voice distracted Tsukimura from his musings, “then what are we going to do? I don't mind, just...” Chiita gestured vaguely at Tsukimura's house. “Like I said before. Just hanging out.”

When Tsukimura hesitated to respond, Chiita added, “You said so yourself...there's nothing to do here.” Speaking quickly, he added, “Except have a snowball fight?”

“Hot chocolate,” Tsukimura decided.

“What?”

“If there's one good thing about cold weather,” Tsukimura explained, crossing his arms again, “it's hot chocolate.”

He knew there were a few packages lying around somewhere. Probably old, but the image – of lying on the couch, sipping warm drinks under a warm blanket inside a warm house with his first ever boyfriend while trying not think about the upcoming Potions and Poisons test he was inevitably going to fail – was too good to pass up.

Tsukimura was, however, rather startled when Chiita said, “No.”

A long moment passes, with nothing but Chiita's confusing grin and Tsukimura's own bewilderment filling the room.

“Why not?”

He understood why Chiita never ate the toad wart soup or snake snot sandwiches, but even students of Occult and practitioners of black magic made hot chocolate the normal way. By purchasing it from a convenience store.

“Because,” Chiita began, the grin on his face growing even wider, “you look like you're warm enough already?”

As long as Chiita was around, Tsukimura realized as his face heated up once again, he would be able to stand outside in the middle of a blizzard and not feel cold. And if it made Chiita happy, maybe he would even want to.

  
  
“How does a werewolf drink hot chocolate anyway? Because, you know. Dogs and chocolate...”

  
“It's not the same thing!”


End file.
